Fire Escape
by Breesecretdaughter
Summary: Continuation and Background Story of the deleted scene between Kandy of S4 :D


**I don't own the OC**

**I was having trouble deciding how to update my other story "Not Ourselves" and this was kind of the result of that. Plus I always wanted to do a continuation of this scene. Suggestions would be appreciated about how to update my other story.**

_**Words in italics are Josh's/Stephanie's**_

* * *

_"Why? Because the future of our family lies in the hands of Seth's geek squad?"_

_"Speaking of which, Leon dropped off the notecards if you feel like learning your lines. Why do you think I couldn't sleep?"_

_"Performance anxiety?" _

_"Courtroom? Bedroom? Never."_

_"Comic book store?"_

_"I can't say it would have been my first approach. But Seth has worked so hard on this. At a certain point, you'd do anything for your kids."_

_"They're not kids anymore. Neither of them. Let's just hope this works."_

_"I know. Ryan wouldn't even open the door for me last night. I mean, I know I can be long winded but I've never had anybody jump out of a window to avoid me."_

_"Actually, there was this time in college. It was a fire escape, not a window. You really wanted a second date."_

_"Really? I feel so much better. Thank you."_

_"Look. All we can do is try. The rest is up to him."_

_"That's what I'm afraid of. But I'm not giving up."_

_"You didn't with me," she said suggestively while rubbing his shoulder. Sandy turned around to meet her in a kiss, getting shaving cream on her face in the process._

_"Ooh. Let me get that off," Sandy offered, using the excuse to rub her face and lean in for another kiss._

_"There that's better," he said with satisfaction._

"Mhmm," Kirsten giggled.

Sandy tilted his head and leaned in once again for a more playful kiss. He rubbed his cheek over hers, getting the remainder of his shaving cream on her face. Kirsten didn't seem to mind, as Sandy kissed her again through her smile.

Kirsten grabbed onto the sash of Sandy's robe. She pulled it up and used to tip of it to rub the shaving cream off Sandy's face. Sandy copied her actions, but in order for the sash to reach her face, he had to pull it off. As he cleaned the rest of her face, his robe came loose. Kirsten raised one eye-brow in an impressed manor. She admired everything from his toned chest muscles, to his abs and the hair sitting around his boxer line. She bit her lip, as she looked up into his eyes. Sandy threw the sash he was holding into the hamper in an exaggerated manor. Kirsten laughed as he turned his focus onto her.

He kissed her again, this time more passionately. Kirsten ran her hands up his back under his robe, causing him to shiver with delight. Kirsten pulled away from their kiss, then kissed him one more time lightly square on the mouth. She offered him her hand. He obliged, curious as to where she would take him.

"I do believe you need to be cleaned properly, Mr. Cohen," Kirsten said in her most serious-playful voice. Sandy watched as she stepped into the shower, still clothed in her tank top and pajama shorts that showed off her slender legs. Kirsten raised a finger near her face, moving it back in forth in a seductive mannor, asking him to come to her.

Sandy stepped in after her. His hands quickly found the small of her back. He gently lifted her hair and tucked it behind her ear as he placed butterfly kisses down the line of her neck to her breast bone. She tilted her head back in appreciation. Sandy ran his lips up back up her neck to her cheek. He kissed it once he reached it, and lingered his mouth near her ear.

"I want you," he murmered before his lips met hers once again. Kirsten slowly sucked on his upperlip and her hands found their way into his mop of black hair. Sandy ran his hands up her back. Their noses grazed lightly as he cupped her face with his hands. They made eye-contact, while their eyes had a conversation of their own. Both of their eyes seemed to smile when they looked at eachother.

Sandy maneuvered his hands down to Kirsten's hips where her shirt stopped, revealing an inch or so of her golden skin. His fingers danced with the hem of her shirt, as he slowly lifted it up. Kirsten felt her excitement increase with each inch of revealed skin. She stepped back as Sandy eagerly lifted it off her body. Kirsten didn't waste anytime removing his house coat completely off his body, even though it was on so loosely it probably would have fallen off on its own during their heated kiss.

Sandy smiled as he felt the cooler air that now made contact with his skin. He admired the beauty of his half naked wife smiling up at him. He pushed her gently against the shower wall, appling a pleasurable pressure between them.

Kirsten looked up at him and their eyes locked. Kirsten couldn't help but notice and take pride in his growing arousal. When Kirsten felt the hardness of it against her increasingly excited centre, she inhaled sharply. She wanted him badly and an intense desire took charge of her body and actions. She eagerly ripped off the remainder of what Sandy was wearing, his boxers.

Sandy's eyes widened with delight when he noticed her sudden change of pace. She pulled him against her agressively, her lips guiding her tongue into his mouth. Sandy reciprocated and danced his rongue around hers forefully. Kirsten moaned audibly which spurred Sandy along further. Their chests were close enough that Sandy could feel her hardened points against his chest. his hands joined them and Sandy watched his wife's face change as her pleasured her by massaging each nipple and teasing each breast with the back of his hands.

"Mmm, that feels good," Kirsten whispered. Sandy's mouth joined his hands. He used his lips to nip at her nipples, circling his tongue around them. As he did this, Kirsten felt intense stirrings in her pants. Almost as if Sandy sensed this, his hands fell to the drawstring of her pajamas. He tugged on them and watched as they fell in a heap on the shower floor. Kirsten used her foot to kick them on the bathroom floor, along with the rest of their discarded clothing.

Sandy grabbed her leg before it reached the shower floor once more. He hoisted her to the wall of the shower. Kirsten grabbed Sandy's butt cheeks for support and whispered sexily into his ear, "Oh my god Sandy. I can practically feel you inside me."

She tugged on his hair to bring his face to hers once again. She lightly bit his bottom lip, as they made eye contact once again. They both smiled through the kiss as Sandy combed his fingers through Kirsten's hair. Kirsten loved when he touched and played with her hair. It always added an additional pleasure to their intimacy. Kirsten reached for his hand and guided his fingers to her mouth. She lightly sucked on his pinkie, moving her mouth up and down. At the same time, her hand was moving at the same pace on his shaft. She released his pinkie from her mouth and moved onto his next finger, her hand still paying close attention to his manhood.

"Oh god Kirsten," Sandy gasped appreciatively. Once she had worked on all ten of his fingers, she repositioned herself so she could join her mouth with her hands. She felt Sandy pull back her hair as her lips enclosed his rock-hard length. She gently rubbed her teeth up his shaft and used her tongue to work her way back down. She repeated this action several times until she sensed he was close to the edge. The sound of his low moaning turned Kirsten on more as she kissed her way back up body. They met in a fiery kiss when she was fully standing.

This time, Kirsten was the one to pin Sandy to their shower wall. Her hands were placed against his chest, allowing her to feel his well defined muscles. Sandy moved his mouth to her ear, where he lightly libbled at the lobe. Pulling it down slightly he moaned, "I need you," into her ear.

Kirsten pulled her head back to look at him deeply in his eyes, blue against blue. They were making love with their eyes alone.

"Make love to me Sandy," she ordered.

"Absolutely," was Sandy's muffled response as his mouth was quickly covered by her smaller one.

Kirsten felt his tip past her damp folds at her heated entrance. He was teasing her by almost entering her several times, but pulling away causing his shaft to make pleasurable friction with her clit.

"Now Sandy!" Kirsten demanded in a harsh tone. She wasn't joking around. She wanted him so badly, she was almost at a point of frustration. However, Sandy relieved her of this by plunging deep inside her.

"Mmm...mmm," Kirsten moaned as Sandy gradually increased the pace of his thrusts. He moved quickly in and out of her. Kirsten held onto his sides, her finger nails digging into his skin as she rode him. Sandy gripped her ass, trying to get as deep inside of her as physically possible. He knew he was satisfying her from the sounds of her low, repetitive moaning. While still concentrating on his thrusts, Sandy nuzzled his mouth into his wife's neck, trying to increase her pleasure. He hit all the spots on her neck he knew made her crazy after almost twenty two years of marriage.

"Oh Sandy! Uhh..." Kirsten murmered. Suddenly, Sandy changed the rhythm of his thrusts. "Oh my God, I'm going to explooode," Kirsten whined in response to his actions.

This cry of delight and anticipation from Kirsten obviously heightened Sandy's excitement as Kirsten felt her husband go limp inside her, causing a warm fluid to flow through her as her husband came.

Kirsten couldn't hold on any longer. She felt the familiar tingling sensation that started at her heated centre, and worked its way though her entire body all the way down to her toes. Her walls tightened around Sandy, who felt the result of Kirsten's orgasm pulsing over his recently satisfied manhood. Kirsten let out a content sigh as he pulled out of her.

"Wow," Sandy managed to say as her looked at a flushed and glowing Kirsten.

"I know," she agreed.

"You are so beautiful," Sandy expressed while scanning her body up and down with his eyes.

"You are so handsome," Kirsten replied as she kissed his cheek. "And gorgeous," she added as she kissed his other cheek. "And absolutely irresistable," she whispered before placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Thank you baby," Sandy said as Kirsten pulled back. Kirsten just gave him a sexy, sideways smile and turned on the shower water. The water began to cascade down on their sweaty, interwined bodies. Sandy grabbed a washcloth that was hanging over the shower head and began rubbing it over Kirsten's upper body.

"Hmm, I am so glad I agreed to that second date..." Kirsten purred referring to their earlier conversation.

"Uhuhh," Sandy replied as he continued to use the washcloth to lather soap over his wife's body.

* * *

_September 28, 1985_

"Kirsten," Kirsten's roomate Lisa said," You have some missed calls on your phone."

"I know. It's that guy Sandy who I went out for coffee with the other night."

"Oh, so it didn't go well then?"

"Well, that's the thing. I wouldn't say it didn't go well. It went very well..."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's just I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a serious relationship again after everything that happened with Jimmy," Kirsten admitted looking down at her stomach with a discouraged face.

"Right," Lisa nodded. "You know he's Paul's good friend right?"

"I know."

"So, Sandy's gonna ask Paul to ask me to ask you what you thought of him."

Kirsten sighed. She was surprised with how comfortable she felt with Sandy the other night. He was so charming and sweet. She never imagined she would date a guy like Sandy Cohen, and wasn't sure if she ever would. He was so different that she was. But still, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was intrigued by the little things he did and said to her. She felt like she could listen to him talk for hours about anything. And the other night she did just that. Sandy Cohen rambled on for hours about what he was studying. Kirsten could tell that he was nervous to be around her.

She thought back to when they ordered their coffee. When Sandy handed her coffee to her, he lightly grazed her hand with his, causing Kirsten to feel a rush of butterflies in her stomach.

After they had been talking for a while, a song came on the radio. Sandy started singing along quietly to the song. When he realized Kirsten was listening to him he timidly looked down at his feet. Kirsten complimented his voice and Sandy blushed shyly. He mentioned he would be performing in Berkeleys version of Grease the following week and suggested that she come see it.

Kirsten didn't give him a definate answer. She was nervous about being in a commited relationship anytime soon. Her scars were too fresh after everything that had happened between her and Jimmy, emotionally and physically. She dind't know if she could handle any more heartache. She could tell she would easily fall for this cute, dark-haired man if she pursued the relationship. He was simply gorgeous. She knew it would be too painful if the relationship ended in a similar manor to the one she just got out of.

She gave him a half smile and said, "We'll see," as much as she wanted to see him perform. She could tell he was the kind of guy who gets passionate about what he does. Little did she know all his passion would soon be directed towards her.

He walked her back to her dorm that night. It was a warm night in late September. However, Kirsten got a little cold. Sandy offered her his leather jacket which she accepted. They said their goodbyes under a streetlight outside Kirsten's dorm.

"I had a really good time tonight," Kirsten admitted.

"Me too. I hope I didn't bore you too much with my stories," Sandy laughed, self-consiously.

"Are you kidding? I could listen to your voice talk about anything..." Kirsten wanted to say outloud. Instead she just replied, "You didn't. I'm very tolerant."

Sandy made a witty comment and sent her a silent message with her eyes that he definately wanted to get to know her better.

"Well I guess I better be going," Kirsten said as she began to walk away.

"Hey Kirsten?"

"Oh no. He's going to kiss me and I am not going to want to leave..." Kirsten worried.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You still have my jacket."

"Right," she laughed, removing it.

Sandy watched her with lust as she did so. Kirsten looked up at him shyly and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Sandy managed to say, his eyes still focused on her. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"No. It's okay, really. Lisa, my roomate, is probably asleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Kirsten."

"Bye Sandy," she said as she turned to walk away. Sandy watched her walk inside to make sure she got in okay. Kirsten could feel his eyes on her and got really nervous and excited at the same time. She didn't want to turn around to look at him. She walked upstairs to her dorm room where her thoughts remained on him until she fell asleep. She was pretty sure she dreamt about him that night.

"Kirsten? Kirsten!" Lisa woke Kirsten out of her daydream and back to present time.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you're going to call him back?"

Before Kirsten could answer, there was a knock at the door. Kirsten went to answer it. She looked out the peek hole before opening the door. There was Sandy, adjusting his hair and shirt before someone answered the door.

"Crap, it's Sandy!" Kirsten mouthed to Lisa.

"So? Answer it!"

"Will you please? I'm not ready to talk to him now."

"Well, he's going to see you. There's not much space here to hide," Lisa said awknowledging the one room dorm with two single beds.

Kirsten motioned her head to the fire escape and Lisa giggled. "Well, you better hurry up. We can't keep him waiting out there forever!"

Kirsten quickly dashed to the other side of the fire exit door, keeping it slightly open to hear Lisa and Sandy's conversation.

"No, I'm sorry she's not here right now. She's at the library," Lisa lied.

"Oh. Okay," Sandy accepted, however clearly disappointed. "Well could you give her these for me?"

"What is it?" Lisa assked looking at what Sandy handed her.

"Tickets to the play I'm performing in next week."

"Sure. No problem."

"Can you ask her to give me a call back as well? I had a really great time the other night and I miss h- actually just give her those please."

"Will do," Lisa said as she shut the door. "Kirsten? You can come out now." But Lisa didn't get a response. She saw Kirsten dashing down the fire escape. She laughed and placed the tickets on Kirsten's dresser.

When Kirsten heard him talking about her, she realized she did have feeling for Sandy and that there was no point in denying it. She could have sworn her said he missed her. She realized that she in fact missed him too. She couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting back to him for the last couple of days.

She panted when she reached the ground. Luckily, Sandy hadn't reached the bottom yet. He must have taken the stairs, not the elevator, which Kirsten silently thanked God for.

She tried to catch her breath as she spotted a disheartened looking Sandy appear from the door.

"Hey," he said to Kirsten who noticed immediately his posture changed his face brightened.

"Hi," she said while taking a deep breath.

"Wow, the library really takes it out of you," Sandy joked.

"Library?"

"Yeah, I was just upstairs talking to your roomate. She said you were at the library."

"Oh right. The library. Yeah," Kirsten played, hoping he didn't notice her lack of books. He did, but chose not to say anything.

"So you called on me?" Kirsten asked, pretending like she didn't know anything about it.

"I did."

"Well, I'm here know..."

"Right. Well now that you are do you want to maybe go get lunch with me?" Sandy asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," Kirsten responded, trying not to sound _too _ecstatic. Sandy offered her his hand, which she willingly accepted.

That was the day that Kirsten Nichol realized that one day in the future she definately wanted to be Kirsten Cohen.

* * *

**So that's that.  
Hit that button to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
